


Near the Stairwell

by wasureneba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dementors (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Despair, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasureneba/pseuds/wasureneba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dementors are supposed to stay away from the castle; as Colin knows, they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near the Stairwell

**Author's Note:**

> For a challenge at Hogwarts is Home, using the prompt 'dementors'.

Colin Creevey felt himself shuddering as he walked down the corridor heading back to Gryffindor Tower from the library. He couldn't say why, just that all of a sudden he was shaking, his skin cold, his hands clammy around his camera. He looked down at the camera hanging from his neck, and felt none of the familiar joy, none of his burning curiosity at perfecting the chemicals for better wizarding photographs. Life was despair, he realized; passions were a trick, used by others to lull the masses into a sense of complacency. Life was despair, and pain, and terror, a grey emptiness that went on and on until it was snuffed out.

He felt the despair growing, and his body weakening, his feet barely able to hold him up. He leaned against the cool stone wall of the corridor, hoping to feel woken up but only feeling colder and colder. The wind beat against the castle and rattled a window above his head; he closed his eyes tightly, trying to force away the bleak feeling gripping his chest. With a deep breath, he opened them again, and looked up at the rattling window; a black shape was framed in the glass, cloaked, and Colin could see a bony hand emerge from its sleeve.

Colin gulped, and then he ran, camera banging on his chest. He ran, heart pounding, until he reached the common room; he could barely spit out the password, but the Fat Lady let him in with a concerned look.

He stumbled past the armchairs and the students, rushing to his bed, and flung himself down. _They're not supposed to be so close_ , he thought, _oh God they're not supposed to be so close._


End file.
